The skin consist of three main layers: the epidermis (the outermost layer), the dermis and subcutaneous tissue. Tattooing or marking of the skin involves embedding dyes into one or both of the epidermal or dermal layers. Typically, this is done using needles. However, use of needles is a painful process which has various associated health risks including infection (e.g., from contaminated needles) allergic and phototoxic reactions. Also, many of the dyes currently used can fade over time. Thus, there is need in the art for improved tattooing methods of the skin.